Kingdom Hearts MY VERSION
by Ideasnow53
Summary: The original Kingdom Hearts with many of my own twists and turns and a few 4th wall breakings. No Keyblades. No Heartless. No Darkness...Until somewhere later in it. 4th story ever and 3rd today! Read and reveiw my fellow fan-fictioners!


On the beaches of the Pardisus islands , 12 year old Sora , is raceing his friend , Riku , a 14 year old boy with silver hair , a blue t-shirt , navy jeans , and a shark tooth neckless. Sora was loseing due to the fact that he kept stepping on the inside of his baggy blue jeans. When they reached there finish line , a raft they were makeing with there friend , Kairi , Sora gathered up his remaining energy and pulled in front of Riku and beat him by a foot. They were surprised when they saw Kairi sitting on the raft makeing something that looked like a bracelet. "Hey Kairi , what are you makeing?" Sora asked. "It's a thallsa made them to ensure a safe voyage."Kairi stated while standing up , showing that she was about Sora's height and wearing a bright blue skirt that reached down about an inch above her knees , also she was wearing a matching blue t-shirt that Sora found quite fitting of her. "They're also a way of telling someone you love how you feel." Kairi said walking up to Sora and stopping an inch from his face. After what felt like hours , she turned and walked to the treehouses. "Looks like your feelings are mutual." Riku spoke. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "You'll see,"Riku stated. "In due time."then he started to walk to their usual hangout ; The Paoupu tree. The tree was an incredibly bent tree , it was so bent , it as partly horazontal! You could use it like a bench , and they were. Riku was leaning against the base of the tree , Kairi was sitting on the tree next to him with her hands on her lap , and Sora was kind of laying down on the tree."How far do you think a raft could take us?"Riku asked."Even if we get to the other islands , what would we do?"he said looking out to sea."I don't know."Sora said sitting up."Do you think it was fate that brought us together?" Kairi said moving her hands from her lap to her sides and did not realize that she put her right hand on top of Sora's they felt each others hands they looked at each other in the eye and pulled their hands away , blushing."I'm gonna leave you to lovebirds alone for awhile."Riku said while walking away. When he was gone , Kairi spoke up."Riku's changed has'nt he?"Kairi spoke."What do you mean?"Sora asked. Kairi did not anwser , when she finally spoke he was not expecting what she said. "Sora , let's go!Just the two of us!"Kairi exclaimed."What?"Sora just laughed in response."You're the one that's changed , Kairi."Sora said while laughing."Sora , don't ever change."Kairi said while watching the sunset."Don't worry , Kairi , i'll never change."Sora said also stareing at the sunset."I just can't wait , once we set sail , it'll be great." she said.

At Sora's house , he was siting in his room , stareing out the window when he turned his head and saw his model pirate ship and was reminded of Kairi's words , 'I just can't wait , once we set sail , it'll be great.'. Then Sora turned his head and saw black storm clouds."A storm?"Sora asked himself."Oh no! The raft!"Sora exclaimed as he opened the window and jumped out. Down stairs , Sora's mother started calling him. "Sora , dinners ready! Sora?" his mother called for him until she had to come up and tell him , and when she came into his room , she saw the open window and the storm clouds."Oh no."She said to herself.

As Sora got to the island , he looked up in the sky and saw a huge orb with what looked like a red cloud inside."How weird is that?" Sora asked himself. Then he looked at the Paoupu tree and saw Riku stareing at the orb. When he saw Riku , Sora made a break for the Paoupu tree. When he got to the ladder they use to climb up to the tree itself , he felt uneasy. When he got to Riku , he turned around and spoke."Sora , we can leave."Riku said , sounding excited. "What do you mean?"Sora asked. "We can go to the other islands now. We may never see our parents again , but this is our only chance! I'm not afraid of the Phantom!"Riku responded."But what about Kairi"Sora asked."Shes coming with us!" Riku then held his hand out and a huge pool of black water started to swirl around them and they started to sink. Sora tried desperately to get Riku , but blanked out and when he opened his eyes he saw that Riku and the black water was gone and that he felt a small weight in his right hand , and when he lifted his hand he saw a golden gauntlet with silver fingertips. When he turned back to the island he saw what looked like dogs , except they were black with dirty yellow eyes , large fangs , and what looked like antennas on there heads. Then one appeared behind him out of nowhere and as if he was being controled he turned around , punched it in the face and watched to dissapear into nothing. "Now thats cool."Sora said to himself as he heard a scream. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"The scream sounded feminine , and Sora knew who it was at once."KAIRI!"Sora yelled as he ran to where the scream came from : his and Kairi's secret he made his way to the cavern , he had killed 15 of the dog-beasts. When he got to the cavern he got the same feeling he got when he was on the Paoupu tree's made it to the inside of the cavern and found Kairi crying on the ground. "Kairi?"Sora asked. When Kairi heard Sora's voice she lifted her head and saw him."Sora!"she yelled envelopeing him in a hug."Sora , there were these creatures and they were everywhere and i could'nt find you so i hid in here."Kairi said while sobbing into Sora's in the back of Sora's mind a small voice said ; 'Score.'.Then out of nowhere a huge burst of wind threw them out of the they landed outside , Kairi landed on top of Sora with her hands on his looked into each others eyes a gave each other a light chuckle."This is akward."Kairi said while getting off struggled to keep their balance as the island shoke and the water level on the beach rose."What was that?"Sora he never expected anyone to give him an answer."That was the island sinking , kids." a voice that sounded oddly feminine said. They turnrd to the source of the voice to see that it was a girl with a large blue cloak , strange blue hair , and skin that seemed to be devoid of any form of blemish. In other terms : she was gorgeous. "What do you mean the island is sinking?"Kairi asked."And who are you?"Sora asked also. "First : I'm Soha the hidden river and master of all water on this planet , and second : the island is sinking because it does not have the floatation crystal."she said pulling out a small blue crystal the size of a small river stone."And without it the island will fall into the ocean."Soha finished. "How are we gonna leave the island?" Kairi asked Sora."Look in your little rowboat , kids , you'll find something to help. I may be evil and may try to kill you later , but i'm not a jerk."Soha said jumping about 15 feet in the air and landing in the water , and haveing a ball of water form around her and colapsing, revealing that she was gone. Sora and Kairi stood there and were taken from there shock when the island began to shake again and the water level began to rise again."Come on!"Sora said grabbing Kairi's hand and ran to his rowboat to leave the island."We can't leave yet!" Kairi said trieing to escape his grasp."Kairi we-AHH!"Sora tried to say before sharp pain shot up his back and saw that Kairi had a silver and red gauntlet like his , it turns out that Kairi punched him in the back."I need my wayfinder."Kairi said."Get to the boat , use mine and get away.I'll meet you later."Sora said rubbing his sore back."Sora-"Kairi said before she was cut off."GO!"Sora said as she ran to the boats , as Sora ran to The Poapu island to get her he got to the island it was level with the water , and Kairi's wayfinder was tangeled on a tried desperately to get it off and when he did he was stuck in the sap of the tree that some how got a hole in it , and the sap was stronger then most glues."Crap."Sora said to himself while trieing to get his shoes off to escape , but as the island sank he still tried to get out but as he sank deeper and deeper , he kept loseing consciousnis , for a minute he heard Kairi. 'Sora...please come back...i need you...'she said as Sora got a burst of energy and pulled himself free , grabed Kairi's wayfinder , and swam to the surface. As he toke a deep breath when he broke the surface of the water he saw Kairi in his boat crying. He swam to the boat and asked what was wrong."Kairi , whats wrong?"Sora asked."SORA!"Kairi yelled as she tackled him in a hug and started to squeeze the organs out of him."Sora I thought you died and i would never get to tell you how much i..."Kairi cried into his chest until she realized what she was saying and stoped herself."Kairi thats great but your crushing my lungs!"Sora said while his face turned purple."Sorry."Kairi said as she put him down as he took an exteremely deep breath as his face went back to it's regular shade."It's are we gonna go?"Sora asked Kairi while looking into her cerulean eyes."What about Mettalum."Kairi said as she pulled out a map of every island in the seas."Well , what are we still doing here then?" Sora said grabbing the oars and rowing southward."Hey , Sora?" Kairi started."You know those weird monsters that attacked the island?"Kairi asked. "Yeah , why?"Sora responded. "I think we should name them Stormclouds."Kairi said sounding scared. "I like it. Why do you sound scared?" he said sounding conserned. "What do you think happened to our parents?" she asked. "I don't know."he replied. "But we finally get to go to other islands." he continued sounding cheerful. "You always know how to make the best of everything." Kairi said grinning. "Next stop : the home of the Steel Beaches: Metallum!" Sora said while rowing.


End file.
